Esa es MI flor
by Kitty kitsune-chan
Summary: [GaaraxSakura] Es una pequeña invención de como se conocen Gaara y Sakura. Soy mala para los summarys, pasad y leed n.nU Reviews onegai
1. Chapter 1

**Esa es MI flor**

(by: Kitty kitsune-chan)

Era un día fabuloso, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban despreocupadamente… Todo era tranquilidad…

- SAKURA-CHAN!!! Quieres levantarte de una vez?!! Hasta cuando quieres quedarte en la cama?!!

… o puede que no n.nU

- Mmmm… solo unos minutitos más mami -3-… – Decía medio dormida una niña de 6 años.

Al oír esto, su madre dejó de fregar los platos del desayuno y se fue a levantar a la perezosa de su hija. Como podía ser que a su edad solo pensara en ir con su amiga Ino a buscar flores y dormir? Ya era hora que hiciera algo más.

Subió las escaleras, y vio que su hija estaba aun dormida en la cama. Abrazaba la almohada, acurrucada como un gusanito mientras su pelo rosa le caía totalmente desordenado por la cama. Se la veía muy cómoda, y a su madre le daba pena tener que despertarla con la carita de ángel que tenía al dormir, pero no! Miró otra vez el reloj, eran las nueve y media de la mañana, no se podía quedar más tiempo soñando.

Fue hacia la cama y tiró de las sabanas, haciendo que la niña gimiera en protesta.

- LEVANTATE YA!!!

- Solo cinco minutos… - Decía mientras cambiaba de posición para seguir durmiendo.

- NO!!! – Le gritó, y aprovechó que la niña había dado un salto asustada para cogerla y llevarla al cuarto de baño – Lávate y sal pronto, que tengo un encargo para ti!

- Si… ya voy – Contestó la pequeña bostezando.

Se quitó la ropa, y entró en la ducha, pensando en que podría ser lo que su madre quería. Todos los días le hacía lo mismo, y nunca le dejaba hacer nada… ni siquiera ahora que se habían mudado a la villa de la Arena, junto con la familia de su amiga, la dejaba en paz. Siempre encontraba tiempo para regañarla por cualquier motivo, eso ya cansaba un poco.

Acabó de ducharse, y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para que no la regañara otra vez. Bajó las escaleras, y entró en la cocina, su madre estaba fregando los platos, y le había dejado el desayuno en la mesa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó y empezó a comer pensando en que podrían hacer Ino y ella más tarde. Cuando acabó, su madre se giró y se acercó a decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

- Escúchame bien, tienes que llevarle este paquete al Kazekage de la villa, aquí tienes un mapa que en donde está marcada donde vive. Ve rápido y no tardes n.n – Dijo antes de darle un pequeño empujón hacía la puerta.

- Luego podré irme a jugar con Ino? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Mmmm ¬¬… Está bien…

- Gracias mami!! XD – y le dio un beso antes de correr hacia la casa del Kazekage.

-----------------------------------------------

Media hora después, salió de la casa un poco asustada por la cara nada amigable del jefe de la villa, por que tendría esa cara? No le había dicho nada ofensivo… o por lo menos no era su intención.

Se fue en dirección a la casa de su amiga, y antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta, ésta abrió sorprendiéndose de ver a Sakura ahí.

- Ah! Hola Sakura. Vamos a las afueras de la ciudad un momento, o tu madre te ha vuelto a castigar ¬3¬ - Preguntó Ino cruzándose de brazos.

- No, no Ino-chan. Esta vez me deja salir a jugar un rato contigo!!! non

- Perfecto, así mataré dos pájaros de un tiro n.n

- A que te refieres? O.o

- Mi madre me ha pedido que le busque un tipo de flor que hay por aquí, porque como está ocupada no puede ir ella.

- Pero no será peligroso? No deberíamos salir de la villa solas ó.ò

- Tranquila, eso es lo que le dije yo también a mi madre, pero me ha dicho que por el momento, no hay conflictos entre villas. Podemos ir tranquilas.

- Vale, vamos entonces XD

Juntas fueron a las afueras de la villa.

- Después de buscarla iremos a jugar verdad Ino?

- Si, no te preocupes.

- Oye, y como es la flor?

- Pues… es más rosa que tu pelo, y parece una margarita. Ya se!! Como buscarla sin más es muy aburrido, haremos una competición!! XD

- Competición? O.o – Repitió la pelirosa con curiosidad de saber que iba a decir.

- Sí, vamos a ver quien de las dos encuentra alguna de esas flores en el menor tiempo posible!! La que llegue aquí antes gana XD

- Ok non – y cada una se fue por un lado.

----------------------------------------------

Después de una hora buscando, Sakura ya estaba cansada, y se sentó a recuperar el aliento, hacía demasiado calor, era insoportable. Así nunca podría ganar a Ino, siempre le ganaba en todo: era más rápida, más fuerte, más resistente a las temperaturas… nunca le ganaba en nada… excepto claro esta, en inteligencia. Ese era su fuerte, era en lo único en lo que realmente destacaba, y en lo que si podía estar orgullosa de decir que era mejor que la rubia. Pero de que le servía en ese momento si se trataba de buscar una flor?

Fue en ese momento en el que vio algo delante de sus ojos. Era la flor que buscaba!!! Ni se había dado cuenta que la tenía ahí n.nU

Se levantó y fue a por ella, contenta de saber que esta vez le podría restregar la victoria en la cara a su amiga. Extendió la mano, y cuando fue a cogerla, alguien se le adelantó.

Levantó la cara, y vio a un niño de su misma edad que cogía la flor. Le miró de arriba abajo, tenía su pelo rojo desordenado, que le hacía contraste con sus ojos verdes enmarcados por unas grandes ojeras. Llevaba una especie de capa marrón claro y pantalones negros, y arrastraba con la mano un tierno osito de peluche. No parecía peligroso…

- Hola! – Saludó Sakura.

- Nh… hola – y se giró para irse.

Al ver esto, Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y se puso delante de aquel niño, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de ganarle a Ino.

- Esto… como te llamas? Yo me llamo Haruno Sakura n.n

- Nh… yo Gaara – y pasó por el lado de ella.

- Oye! Espera! XO – Le gritó al ver que se lo volvía a escapar.

El pelirrojo se giró, y la miró con cara un poco molesta.

- Que quieres? ¬¬

- Esa es mi flor o.o – Dijo señalando la mano de Gaara.

- Esta? O.o – Miró su mano – No, esta es MI flor, la encontré primero.

- Pero Ino ó.ò…

- No me importa, es mi flor – y empezó a caminar.

- Por favor, de verdad la necesito… - Sakura le siguió.

- NO.

- Pero perderé!

- Y que?

- Tengo que ganar a Ino, y demostrarle que no soy una inútil! He de llegar primero con la flor.

- Si de verdad quieres ganar, conseguirás una flor tu sola, en vez que estar pidiéndosela a otros.

- Pero… pero… - Empezó a hacer un puchero a ver si así conseguía convencerle.

- Eeehhh…

- Por favor? ówò

- Está bien… podemos hacer un cambio…

- No tengo nada ó.ò

- No voy a dar nada gratis ¬¬

- POR FAVOR!! – Sakura le cogió de la capa poniendo su mejor carita triste, eso siempre le funcionaba, pero en Gaara tubo otro efecto. Se sonrojó y la apartó con cuidado.

- Vale o///o

- De verdad? ówò (Inner Sakura: BIEN!!! XD)

- Claro, te doy la flor a cambio de… ti

- O.o?

Sakura no entendió lo que le quería decir Gaara, pero pensó que se refería a jugar otro día con él, así que asintió.

- Bien, toma – Le dio la flor a Sakura.

- GRACIAS!!! XD – Cogió la flor y empezó a saltar de alegría. Cuando paró, antes de salir corriendo para llegar antes que Ino, le dio un beso a Gaara.

Viendo como corría, Gaara puso una mano en su mejilla derecha, poniéndose más rojo de lo que podía estar en un día.

- De nada Sakura-chan… Cualquier día iré a buscarte, puede ser mañana, dentro de una semana, de un año o quizás de diez… pero cuando lo haga te aseguro que serás mia, y no podrás escapar… jamás!

Y así fue como Gaara se fue a su casa contento por primera vez en su vida.

**FIN? XD**


	2. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

He de decir que debido a que todos me pedíais una continuación para este fic en vuestros reviews, he decidido que me lo pensaré, y PUEDE que algún día haga más capítulos, pero no es seguro.

Ya de paso aprovecho para agradecer a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews. Me alegra muchísimo que os haya gustado, y por eso voy a hacer otro fic parecido a este, también de Gaara x Sakura cosa que solo iba a hacer si veía que este gustaba n.n Lo publicaré pronto, tan pronto como lo pueda escribir n.nU

Gracias de nuevo, xao!!


End file.
